032615memonam
NOW responded to memo. CAA: Guys. There's problems. CAA: http://goo.gl/xd7mOx CURRENT chessAficionado CCA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCA: Hmmm... CCA: Did Maenam find her way onto LoWaD?... CGA: uh CGA: okay CURRENT acquiredCarne CAC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAC: alright CAA: Dunno. Either way, this is something that it is vital we all remember, no matter what happens, right Doir and Nate? CAC: fuck it CGA: sure CAC: let's deal with it now CGA: um CGA: and kill yet another friend? CAA: I don't know if we have time. Presumably she's still planetside. CCA: so, we can add "Maenam has lost it" to our list of shit to deal with?... CAC: so? CCA: And no, we shouldn't kill Maenam... CAA: Killing her is not my goal, Doir. CAC: I am too CCA: for all we know she just got drunk and is rambling... CAA: But we have to deal with her somehow. CGA: neither was killing ryspor CAC: because all of us disappearing at once is a great idea CAC: we don't have to kill CAC: just incapacitate CAC: and reprogram CGA: also, on top of meouet's upcoming evil streak we're probably going to be pegged racist for this shit CGA: if/when we kill maenam, at least CAC: you know CGA: and by we i mean sami's evil twin or whatever while we incapacitate her CAC: what if we used this to our advantage CGA: what, blame it all on her instead of meouet? CAC: yeah CGA: seems like a dick move CCA: but, why?... CAC: hey, don't look a gift horse in the mouth CGA: well itd save meouet from ostracization and probably from us having to wipe our minds CAA: No, we would need to wipe our minds regardless. CCA: Yes, instead we ostracize Maenam and wipe our minds... CAA: So we don't have to lie about what happened. CCA: The only difference is that Meouet is literally volunteering to this... CAA: But I don't want to just turn on Maenam this fast. CGA: but maenam wont be in on it. she'll know she didnt cause it. CAA: She's distraught. This might be a temporary thing for her. CAC: that's why we wipe her mind too CGA: and, uh, yeah, she's probably just drunk. CAC: never assume anything CAA: Or possibly her instincts as a tyrian won out against her common sense. CGA: okay, then youre just assuming she's snapped or something? CAA: No. CAA: I'm saying we be careful in how we deal with this. CGA: ...and what common sense? CCA: You know, if this is her tyrian instincts, isn't it possible we could just help her calm down? Without supressing her memories?... CAC: maybe CAA: And I think pinning the blame on her, or killing her, are not great ideas. CGA: also; seriously? did we really just consider turning on her that quickly? CCA: I mean we do have a godtier page of mind, which I assume means Doir, you can act as well as a sylph of mind... CAC: either way CGA: yeah no im not touching her mind with a ten foot mind pole CAA: Actually, I think Meouet would be the best at dealing with this. CAC: sounds like I gotta go fishing CGA: heheheh, nice one CAA: This is obviously a case of Rage going out of control. CGA: maenam is blood though CAC: Rage? CAA: No, I don't mean like someone is using Rage on her. CCA: Well, we have Miloko and Eric, but Eric has been reported dead... CAA: I'm saying that her own personal rage has gone crazy. CGA: rage against... the system? CAA: Which I guess is what it does. CCA: Would a Maid of Rage be of any help?... CAC: I dunno, Rage is kinda my blind spot CAC: Hope powers CCA: We never had a maid who stuck around much, so I dont have a good idea of their powers. And as far as I can tell, Meouet can only see... CGA: maids have wings CGA: so theyd be good starting out CGA: maybe dont grasp their powers fully so theyd suck endgame, but whatever CCA: Perhaps I will contact her then... CCA: If I remember correctly, Miloko is Maenam's daughter as well, so it will be a great bonding experience... CGA: we just gonna jump to using aspect powers on her? CAC: maybe CCA: I suggested therapy and was abrubtly ignored... CGA: ...therapy? CAC: we're kinda under a lot of time pressure here CAA: ...there is little limit to what Miloko could do. CAC: rebellion is happening CAA: But she doesn't know her powers that well yet, and is spooked off of using them. CCA: It's true. We are factioning, as Nate predicted... CAC: sink or swim time CGA: what rebellion? wait, are they seriously still doing that? CAC: yeah, your kid is an idiot CGA: no shit, sherlock CGA: at least she doesnt hate me any more CAA: What rebellion? CAA: Oh, right. Lily. CAC: we don't have a lot of time for half-measures here CAA: Yeah. Let's not ask Miloko just yet. She'll be great at it some day, but like any of the other kids, she has no reason to trust us right now, and she's inexperienced. CCA: In my opinion, using rage, or mind, to help her, would be a lot more effective in the long run than just a mind wipe... CGA: not it CCA: after all, if this is tyrian instinct, than it was probably partfully because of this "Merrow" she mentions, if we just mind wipe her, she will meet Merrow again... CCA: and the proccess will continue, over and over again... CAC: well then, options? CCA: Doir, it is either you, this "Erisio"thief, or the leader of the rebellion against us... CAA: 1.) Don't let your guard down CCA: or it is Meouet and Miloko... CAA: 2.) Try to calm her down. CGA: i dont think mind will do much here CAA: 3.) Figure out ways to sedate her if Meouet can't do this on top of the plan. CGA: we need heart or rage or maybe even blood CAA: Worse comes to worst I can just stick her in a room and fill it with opium fumes. CGA: you can do that?! CAA: Probably. CGA: can i be in the room CAA: I haven't tried it. CAA: No. CAC: worse comes to worse, there won't be much left but a smear on the wall CAC: no more fucking around CGA: all in all she's just a~ nother smear on the wall CAC: you either play with us CAC: or you're an obstacle CGA: hey guys, what point in the last five minutes did we completely lose our sanity and decide killing people was now okay? CAA: Sigh. CCA: According to the list I have, we also have a Bard and Sylph of heart, and a Bard of Blood... CAA: Killing people is not okay, Doir. When there are any other options. CCA: But, again, these are post scratchers, and we do not know if they will ally with us or against us... CAA: We do not kill Maenam unless there is NO OTHER WAY to protect everyone from her. CGA: we... have one, probably drunk log from her. and this is coming from someone who like doesnt even like maenam. CCA: I don't know why you guys keep suggesting we kill her... CGA: right? wtf CAC: we can't just sit here and wait CAA: I'm not suggesting it. I'm addressing Nate's suggestion. CAC: we need to solve this problem five minutes ago CGA: hey guys heres an idea lets go have nate hide in the laundry and sami and i confront her in the base CGA: worked well last time right CAC: ok CAC: no matter what we do, we can't just have her running around the base on her own CCA: I will try to speak to her... CAA: Nate's right about that much. She's made it clear she's dangerous. Maybe she'll calm down once she sobers up or has had time to process this. CAC: no CAC: we sneak up on her CAC: bring her to the ark for a while CCA: That will only make her angrier... CGA: someone try breaking her bones CCA: especally considering her current emotional state... CCA: Doir, no one wants to kill her... CAA: Doir, I know you're upset about what happened with Ryspor, but you're not offering helpful suggestions here. CGA: yeah okay whatever dude CAC: seriously, you want to just let another crazy veteran run around unchecked CGA: oh my god no CGA: want me to turn her into a vegetable or something? CAC: further strain the little trust we have CCA: No Doir... CCA: When I suggested using your mind powers, I meant in the act of a Sylph, not as a Prince... CAC: because she won't come willingly, I can bet that much CGA: but if she resists the healing, it could cause her further mental stress CAC: then there's nothing we can do CCA: Yes, and while you are preforming surgery, there is a chance you will cut the person in the wrong way, there are risks that must be taken to help her... CGA: no seriously this will definitely not work unless she concedes to being healed CGA: its like if the patient woke up, grabbed the scalpel, and started slashing everywhere CGA: then theres blood all over and now everyone needs surgery CAC: we can keep her under as long as it takes CAA: I would say "maybe we should wait until Meouet is awake and ask her," but we're not going to be able to rely on her advice for much longer. CAA: I'll tell you this much. Before the mind wipe, I'm going to see if I can fly off somewhere and grimdark. CAA: I don't intend to be out of colors if she's hunting me down. CGA: that wont backfire CAA: Well what do you want me to do, Doir? We're not all magical girls. CAC: if you don't want to do it, we'll have to risk a newbie doing it CAA: My colors will keep me alive if I get attacked. CURRENT galliardTartarologist CGT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGT: (( :3 )) CGA: now we're gambling their lives too? CGA: ill do it. CAC: leaving her alone is gambling lives CAA: Gambling lives is something that's going to happen no matter what we do. CCA: Yes, leaving her unchecked is just as dangerous... CAA: That's part of why I didn't come to you guys about the Thiago thing. CGA: i knooow. ill do it, get her sedated somehow and tell me when. CAA: Becuase I didn't want you to have to deal with the burden. CAC: is unconsious sedated? CAA: Of this sort of decision. CGA: maybe? i mean, being unconscious is really bad for you. its good that im basically a neurologist. CGA: cant you hope up some fish tranquilizer or something? CAC: I could CAA: I can dose her with laughing gas. She can't teleport herself into the path of Ghost Sami once she's sedated. CAC: or I could just hope up a load of cement in her throat CGA: yeah, laughing gas'd be good. cement, not so much. CCA: No, Nate, that will kill her... CAC: one of those has nothing to do with the blood stream CAA: Man, I hope Meouet managed to talk to Ghost Sami and get dealt with. CAC: says you CGA: you could just punch her in the face really hard CAC: I can just remove it after consiousness is lost CAC: Hope powers CGA: but we also run the risk of ghost/alternate sami killing maenam when we're done again CAA: Because if she hasn't, I'm terrified of what's going to happen if there are two mutually exclusive insane bitches saying anyone who doesn't submit to them is going to get killed. CAC: pfft CAC: ow well CCA: Yes, and another group wide message will do no good... CAC: **oh CCA: "Player Maenam Niadis has been killed by Sami Heston. .:Heroic:."... CCA: Won't that just do wonders to help regain trust... CGA: yeah that will just cause a riot CAA: Do you really think it would be Heroic at the moment? CAA: Maenam's not out to avenge the death of her child. She's out to conquer. CGA: who knows with this game CAC: well, get your asses back here and we can deal with this before it gets to that point CCA: Yes, I have to look over some of my notes, I will report back if I find anything interesting, for now, good luck... CCA ceased responding to memo. CGA: well, i guess ill go back to base with you, sami CAC: ugh, this is exactly what we fucking needed CGA: right? CAA: Ughh. I don't know how many portals we can ask Libby to make. CAA: I've really got to learn to make tentaportals. CGA: you mean you can ask her to make CGA: im not asking. she hates me or something. CTP ceased responding to memo. CAA: "I guess we haven't discussed the option of capitulating to her." CAA: (( No quotes. Sorry )) CAC: what? CGA: giving in, surrendering CAC: no CAA: Well, I mean, if it weren't for Ghost Sami, I mean. CAC: fuck that CAA: Who would probably kill her if I did that, assuming Meouet doesn't quell Ghost Sami's rage. CAC: she'd get everyone killed CAA: Maybe. I don't know. I don't know what kind of leader she would be. I've never seen her in a leadership role. CGA: we could just claim to surrender but actually blow off all of her orders CAA: But then it's not like anyone has ever seen me in a leadership role before now either. CGA: itd... i dunno, buy us time. CAA: Yeah....and maybe after she saw how stressful it was she would give up. CAA: Being leader sucks. CAA: Like....a lot. CGA: if shes off the deep end now, i dont think she'll see it the same way CAA: But I'm imagining the Maenam we've known for the last five years. CAC: are we seriously going to risk that though CAA: I don't know. CAA: I wanted to mention the possibility. CGA: its not like we have to listen to her orders CAA: But I don't know that I like the idea myself. CAA: I just want to make sure it's not, like, me being the prideful one here. CAA: Trying to maintain control. CGA: itd give us time to scope out just how out of the kiddie pool she is CAC: we don't have time CAC: we are literally on the brink here CAA: Nate's right. We are. CGA: yeah, all. what. four of us. CGA: meouet's gonna be off the team, so is maenam now... CAA: No, all thirty some-odd of us. CAC: all of us CAC: if we don't fix this CAC: it's game over CGA: i meant our team. the 'vets' as they stand. CAA: Yeah. And that sucks a lot, Doir. CGA: no shit CAC: there is no 'team' CAA: But the players themselves face an existential threat. CAA: It's not about keeping the vets together anymore. CAA: It's about all of the players surviving. CAC: most CAA: Or as many of them as can. CGA: well, the kids dont see it that way CAA: I know they don't. CAC: they'll learn CAA: I don't expect them to love me for anything I do, Doir. CAA: Ever again. CAA: I'm beyond redemption. CGA: yeah, i kind of want the kids to like me, but im pretty sure if i get buddy buddy with them you guys will murder me, so CAA: Why would we murder you? CGA: hahahah CGA: ...oh, youre serious? CAA: I told you before that if you feel like you have to be with loved ones rather than me, I wouldn't hold it against you. CAC: I would, your kid is a fucking moron CGA: hey thats like. almost kind of offensive to me, i think. CGA: i could try and talk some sense into her but she wouldnt trust me unless i was telling her secrets, and then you guys would kill me. CAA: Lily's not stupid. She just doesn't think about the long-term ramifications of her actions. CGA: yeah, thats called stupidity CAA: Doir, what do you think I've become? You really think I would kill you over sharing secrets? CAA: Doir, if I were that person, you wouldn't be ABLE to share secrets. I would put that same hex on you they had me put on Lily when that shit went down. CGA: you put a hex on lily? CAC: not the time CAA: Yeah. Didn't Lily tell you about all that? CGA: ...no? CAC: seriously, burning daylight here CAA: Yeah. Nate's got a point. CAC: seriously, you guys are taking so long I'm thinking of texting Beau to talk to our other options of dealing with this CGA: ugh. i mean, whatever. im just pissed and moody because of the circumstances at hand, i dont really think youre a monster, blah blah blah saying things to make you feel better lets just go now. CAC: cause we need to deal with this quick CGA: vamanos amigos CAC: fuck it, text sent CAA: Who are you texting? CURRENT carewornAstro1ogist CCA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCA: ? CAC: we can have some back up plans in the works CAC: Beau CGA: im waiting on sami here for this portal CAC: if Doir can't calm her down himself, I want us ready to try something else asap CAA: What's your plan? CGA: inb4 its a secret contingency CAC: nothing specific CGA: boom CAA: Doir, do you need to take some time off to deal with your feelings about the Ryspor thing? CAC: just to poke around and see if any of the newbies who you said might be able to calm Maenam down are safe to trust CGA: nah, the whole dark descent thing is starting to grow on me, lets do this CAA: Because if the only reason you're going along with us is becuase you're "afraid of getting murdered," you're welcome to just chill in your room while the rest of us try to deal with things. CAC: if Doir can't fix it himself, I want another plan in the works CGA: that was a snide remark. i still like you guys and i still hope to christ you have any semblence of knowing what youre doing. CAA: I hope you're not just saying that Doir. CGA: when am i not blunt about my feelings? CAC: seriously save the touchy feely crap for later CGA: yeah come on wheres this portal sami CGA: i packed up everything and anything i left in my room CAC: wait CAC: are you stalling CGA: also, stole a bunch of ryspors stuff. CGA: me? CGA: cause im waiting for a goddamn portal CAC: you want to ask Meouet what to do first CAC: don't you? CGA: uh, no? CGA: i JUST talked to her. CAC: I mean Sami CGA: oh CAA: ...maybe. CGA: sami, we wont be able to rely on her in like two hours CAA: I know! CGA: you dont even need her. just pretend youre her for a second, and say what she would say. CAA: But you know, I haven't talked to Libby since that text went out. CAA: I mean I guess the fact that I'm still alive means she's probably aware of the real situation, but... CGA: oh. my god. maenam is probably literally killing children right as we speak. CAA: ...a text just went out telling everyone I killed her Matesprite. CAA: Jesus. Fine Doir. CAA: I'll text her now. CAA: Keep an eye out for mass texts. CGA: visorcomputerthing on at all times, got it CAA: "Player Sami Heston has been killed by Libby. .:Just:." CAA: Talk to you guys later. CAA: I hope. CAA ceased responding to memo. CGA: yeah, bye CGA: you in position, nate? CAC: I've been in posiiton for the last goddamn 20 minutes CURRENT arcaneArtisan2 CAA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAA: (( Joined for spectatorship )) CGA: alright. as soon as sami is done with her whatever bullshit ill be right over. unless she does die, in which case... hope me over, i guess? CAC: fine CAC: just hurry up CGA: hey, im ready too CGA: just waiting. on cornflower. see you soon. CAC: bye CAC ceased responding to memo.